A bad dream
by ine-chan'uchiha
Summary: Abra os olhos, pois seu pesadelo é sua realidade. HeimuLoki, Yaoi lemon, oneshot.


"Na rua banhada pela lua que reflete a bruma

Ansiar um amanhã cria pessoas perdidas

Naquela cidade solitária governada por lendas

Eu começo a atravessar a escuridão opressiva"

(Heimdall's POV)

As vezes eu queria saber o que se passa na cabeça daquele maldito. Por que parece que ele sempre tem razão...?

" Está errado, Heimdall. Acorde, isto é um pesadelo..." Ele insistia, enquanto segurava aquele bastão ridículo.

" CALE-SE! Eu não ficarei sem isso até o Ragnarok!" Se não soubesse me controlar, já teria o matado. Mas por que ele me parece tão forte..?

" Largue disso Heimdall. Eu não quero lutar. Não preciso te matar. " Apontava o bastão para mim, mantendo sempre o baixo tom de voz.

" Vá embora Loki! Me devolva o que é meu! " Fios dourados o prenderam, enquanto ouvia um grito agonizante do mesmo.

" O que quer? É isso que desejas? " Aquela esfera tão cobiçada por mim, com uma coloração tão viva... Parte de minha vida. Meu olho direito. " Pegue. "

Uma ordem tão direta e tentadora... não recusaria. Rompeu-se uma das cordas, fazendo-o se contorcer. Seu sangue escorria... lenta e graciosamente.

Sua mão, pálida e gélida se abriu, deixando o objeto ir de encontro ao chão. O peguei, enquanto esboçava um sorriso vitorioso.

" Eu venci, Loki. " E me coloquei a rir, de maneira sombria.

" E o que realmente ganhou com isso? " Tal coisa fez-me paralisar. Voltei a rir, me levantando para andar em sua direção.

" O que sempre busquei. " Ele sorriu, enquanto deslizava o indicador por uma das cordas, a levando até seu pescoço.

" O que perdeu, será muito mais doloroso do que tudo o que procurava. " E assim, puxou a corda, num golpe fatal contra si mesmo. Seu corpo estremeceu, enquanto mais daquele líquido escarlate se espalhava pelo chão. O fim de um deus, uma imperfeição, um erro. E tudo o que me restava em mãos agora... era tudo o que eu nunca irei querer. Seu cadáver.

"Numa viagem rumo ao Paraíso, mesmo se nos ferirmos

Eu sei que iremos chegar lá, então continue rezando

Acredite no Céu

São nos mais tristes dias que até anjos choram

E se você acordar os sentimentos adormecidos no mar de memórias

Então, você irá ouvir a voz de Deus"

(Normal's POV)

O garoto de cabelos púrpura despertou, em um salto. Sim, tivera sido tudo um pesadelo. Estava em um sofá vermelho, uma sala perfeitamente bem adornada. Sentou-se e suspirou, ainda em estado de choque, enquanto seu coração - Se é que possuía um - batia falhadamente. Havia sido real...demais. Desconhecia o motivo de tanto temor, afinal, sempre quisera matar à Loki. Olhou em volta, notando-se na sala do mesmo. Sentia alívio por estar a salvo... mas e quanto à Loki? Quando teve o intuito de levantar-se, ouviu batidas na porta. Era a hora errada, não gostaria de ser incomodado.

- Heimu? Ainda está dormindo? - A voz que mais gostaria de ouvir o chamava. Ah, como sentiu-se bem ao ouví-la!

- L-loki...

- Ah, vejo que já acordou! - O pequeno adentrava a sala, com um amigável sorriso no rosto. - Trouxe-lhe chá!

- Eu não quero chá! - Esbravejou Heimdall, enquanto voltava a deitar-se.

- Vamos lá Heimu... é de camomila. Irá acalmar seu temperamento difícil...

- Não é hora para piadinhas infâmes, Loki. Me deixe sozinho!

- Mas é a minha sala... - Depositou a xícara sobre a mesa de centro, voltando-se para o outro. - Não posso te fazer companhia?

- Tudo que eu menos quero é você perto de mim. E saia do sofá, eu quero me esticar! - Loki já havia sentado-se, no braço do sofá onde Heimu se encontrava. Devido à insistência, desistiu de descansar, se sentando, o que deixou espaço para que Loki deslizasse para seu lado.

- Não me quer perto? - O mais velho sussurrou rente ao ouvido do outro, que sentiu um calafrio.

- Argh, jamais!

- Não é o que parece... - O guardião sentira uma pequena mão sobre um de seus joelhos, produzindo uma leve massagem.

- S-se afaste de mim... seu pedófilo!

- Mas estou em um corpo de criança... - A carícia insistia em subir por sua pele, o que fazia seus pêlos todos se ouriçarem. O deus da trapaça brincava com o corpo do mais novo, passando a acariciar seu liso e aveludado tórax.

- Tire as mãos... ah... - Inconcientemente havia deixado escapar um gemido. Era o que Loki queria ouvir. Inclinou-se sobre Heimu, fazendo com que se deitasse sobre o sofá, repousando a cabeça sobre uma macia almofada.

- O Yamino... o Narukami... a Ma- ahh... mayura...

- Não vão voltar hoje. Dei um 'mistério' para resolverem...

'Mistério'. Misterioso era aquele deus nórdico, que tanto o provocava, para desgosto de Heimdall. É certo que algumas vezes já havia 'brincado' de tal coisa com Freyr, mas com Loki... era diferente.

Agora, um par de asas branças cobriam os dois, em um brilho ofuscante. Loki estava em sua verdadeira forma, tanto desproporcional à Heimdall. As orbes esmeralda foram de encontro às escarlate, de maneira lasciva e dominadora. Heimu enlaçou o pescoço do outro, o trazendo para mais perto. Sem raciocínio algum, apenas queria sentir a Loki, saber que seu pesadelo não fora real, que ele permanecia em seus braços, no calor de seu corpo. A proximidade fez com que seus lábios colidissem, em um terno beijo. Heimdall deixou-se ser explorado pelo deus do fogo, lentamente, prazerosamente. Admitira que aquilo tudo não era ruim. Suas roupas foram hábilmente retiradas pelas mãos ágeis de Loki, num ato rápido e brutal. O garoto de cabelos púrpura não ficou atrás, também retirando peça por peça do mais velho. Logo, viam-se completamente desnudos, trocando beijos e carícias gratificantes, como dois amantes.

- Heimu...

- Eu preciso te sentir, Loki...

Suas mãos permaneciam juntas, enquanto pequenas gotículas de suor escorriam de seus corpos, dominados pelo êxtase e pelo desejo. À pedidos de um doce guardião, o jovem de cabelos castanhos invadia o menor aos poucos, com intuito de deixá-lo totalmente entregue, se possível. Começou a dar-lhe pequenas estocadas, logo as transformando em movimentos rápidos e certeiros, pode-se até dizer furiosos. No quarto, somente podia-se ouvir gemidos incansáveis, suspiros delirantes, o barulho do rolar dos corpos um contra o outro, e o ruído dos suportes do sofá raspando o saudoso piso cor de vinho daquela sala de reuniões. Será que algum dia Odin perdoaria o outro deus por tal negligência? Ou seria abandonado por completo no mundo dos humanos, em forma de uma criança ingênua, que jamais envelheceria?

Ambos chegaram ao ápice juntos, em um grito. O corpo de Loki caiu sobre Heimu, enquanto seu peito o pressionava, com sua respiração descompassada. Como em seu sonho, Heimdall segurava o corpo do outro. Mas estava quente... Estava vivo... E estava amando. Tal amor que preenchia o guardião, inexplicávelmente.

- Loki, eu...

- Está sonhando.

- Sonho...?!

- Abra os olhos, Heimu, pois seu pesadelo é sua realidade.

Com sua visão esfumaçada, Heimdall sentiu-se acordar de um transe, estremecendo. Grossas lágrimas escorriam pela sua face, enquanto olhava ao redor. Vazio... Uma ilusão. Loki continuava em seus braços, porém... sem vida. Uma trapaça, era fato. Uma travessura do deus nórdico do fogo...

- Loki... - Este dizia, entre soluços. - O que eu posso fazer para viver em meus sonhos...?

E de que lhe valeria ter de volta a si seu olho direito, sem ter a o que contemplar?

E de que lhe valeria acordar de seu sonho, sem ter com quem sonhar?

E de que lhe valeria...

"Todos estão sonhando um longo pesadelo

Um dia você se acostuma com isso, como se estivesse sendo entorpecido por veneno

Ah, deste lugar preenchido pelo caos, garoto

Voando, acordando

Desate as correntes do ciclo interminável

De erros repetidos."


End file.
